Painkiller Jane vs. The Darkness
Painkiller Jane vs. The Darkness is a one-shot crossover comic issue between Icon Comics and Top Cow. The crossover is called "Stripper". Synopsis Jackie Estacado, the hitman for Franchetti Crime Family and Painkiller Jane, the vigilante, paths are crossed as they're tasked with tracking and killing the same man. Characters * Jackie Estacado * Painkiller Jane * Stripper * Terrence J. Flannery Plot Summary Jackie Estacado is tasked with finding and eliminating Terrence J. Flannery who stole three hundred fifty thousands dollars from Frankie Franchetti, which he was supposed to be laundered for the Don. At the same time, Painkiller Jane is tasked by 22 Brides to track down and bring Terrence's head for framing the gang of stealing money from Cuban gangsters residing in Miami, which resulted in an eight-year-old being shot in her thigh. As Terrence runs through an alleyway with a luggage full of Frankie's money, a group of ninjas attack him. The ninjas reveal to be sent by Murirata - a Yakuza leader from which Terrence stole five million yen. Although Terrence doesn't recall Murirata, the Yakuza leader recalls him and tells the ninjas to return with enough of his anatomy to compensate for his financial loss. Before they can attack him, a yellow car rams the ninjas. The woman inside tells Terrence to get in and he complies. As they drive away, the woman reveals to be a stripper, much to Terrence's excitement. Meanwhile, Jackie and Jane interrogate multiple men from the criminal underground in order to find out Terrence whereabouts with no luck. Elsewhere, the Stripper brings Terrence to her home. Terrence tells her that nobody knows his whereabouts, pleasing the Stripper. The Stripper then proceeds to locked her apartment door and activate arm restraints on the chair Terrence is sitting on. Thinking that its part of the show, Terrence asks if she does this because she likes a captive audience. Joyfully, the Stripper corrects him, saying that she's not that kind of stripper and opens up a closet full of stripped human skin. Terrified, Terrence screams to let him go, but the Stripper ignores him, binds his mouth and proceeds to name the people she has killed, including her mother, father, aunt, her doctor, pizza delivery guy, a homeless man and many other. She then reassures Terrence, that he won't feel anything during the procedure as she will pump him full of painkillers. Elsewhere, Jackie enters Terrence's apartment, finding it empty. Jane quickly follows him, pulls a gun on him and asks what is he doing here. Jackie in response, call up the Darkness and conjures tendrils, which incapacitate Jane. Jane questions his powers and Jackie explains that its the Darkness. He then tries to questions her, but Jane drops a grenade on the ground. The ensuing explosion blows open apartment wall, letting the sunlight to get inside. Powerless, Jackie is quickly overpowered by Jane who beats him up. Their fight is then interrupted by the ninjas who swarm the room. Jane opens fire on them as Jackie gets into the shadows and uses his powers to kill all but one of them. He then interrogates the remaining ninja about Terrence's whereabouts. The ninja tells Jackie, that they nearly had him until a woman in a yellow car saved him. After hearing this, Jane introduces herself to Jackie and tells him to get the car's license plate number from the ninja. She then uses her contact, Spyder to get the address of the Stripper. Together Jackie and Jane team up for the time being, until Terrence is dealt with. As Jackie breaks down the door and enters the apartment, the Stripper slashes his chest with a scalper, having heard their steps. Jane then returns fire and enters the apartment alone, leaving the wounded Jackie behind. Inside she's horrified to find Terrence, still alive, being stripped of his skin. Realizing that Jane is distracted, the Stripper pierces both of her palms with scalpels. She then catches her guns and shoots her. Seriously wounded, Jane lays on the ground, asking Jackie to use his powers, but the latter still needs time to recover from his wound. The Stripper then decides to start from Jackie as his skin is smooth and pretty. Jane tries to stop her, but gets a meat cleaver in her back. At that moment, Jackie's powers kick in and he proceeds to rip the Stripper into pieces. After they recover from their wounds, Jackie gives Jane some painkillers. Meanwhile, Terrence pleads them to bring him to the hospital. As they both need to bring Terrence's head to their employers, Jane decides to cut it in half so they both could accomplish their task. Jackie then takes the meat cleaver and proceeds with the plan, much to the horror of Terrence. Gallery 257676-20125-120123-3-painkiller-jane-vs.jpg|Cover B 257675-20125-120123-2-painkiller-jane-vs.jpg|Cover C 257670-20125-120123-1-painkiller-jane-vs.jpg|Cover D Category:Comic Volumes Category:Comic Crossovers